embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Vizier Rosalinda Orlov
Vizier Rosalinda Orlov Age: 410, rejuved to 25 Martial: 8+1=9- Vizier Orlov lacks the talent for making on the spot life or death decisions for others required for combat command, and has a habit of freezing if she finds herself having to make them. Intrigue:17+5=22- Vizier Orlov is good at keeping secrets and basic office intrigue, though she lacks both the experience and mindset for anything more. Administration:18+11=29 -''Vizier Orlov spent over a century leading Avernus' Department of Construction, one of the most challenging positions in the Avernite Administratum. In this time project of all sizes were reliably finished on time and under budget.'' Learning: 17+4=21-''Vizier Orlov has a very good education within her fields and a passable one outside of it.'' Piety: 12+4=16 -''Vizier Orlov has a strong will and a level of faith in the Emperor.'' Diplomacy: 17+15=32-''Vizier Orlov switches between being a a cheerful and highly professional Administratum Adapt and a wild and flirtatious party-girl, and gets on with those around her no matter her current persona.'' Combat: 13+18=31- While not quite counted among Avernus' greats Vizier Orlov skill and luck has been enough to survive centuries of life on Avernus, a feat that few can claim. (59/7+1=9) Avernite Bi-Centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Rosalinda has proven herself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Beautiful (+2D, slightly more likely to persuade people of the opposite sex) – Rosalinda Orlov's fiery red hair, brilliant green eyes and lithe dancers build has earned her many admirers over the decades. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons ) - Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Rosalinda Orlov has had her faith and combat skills tested. Survivor of the Crimson Skies (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons) - Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Rosalinda has had her faith and combat skills tested. Administratum Adept (-1M, +5A, -1C) - Rosalinda Orlov is a fully trained Administratum Adept who is intimately familiar with the rules of bureaucracy and is capable of managing it with the finesse that only someone who has developed a natural talent for the art can display. Master Architect (+3L, +4A, +2D, -25% building price) - Rosalinda Orlov is an incredibly experienced and gifted architect, whose ability to consistently complete project on time and under budget has been repeatably demonstrated. Master Rifleman (+2M, +1I, +5C, +50 to ranged combat rolls with rifles) - Rosalinda Orlov has relied on her skills with a standard issue rifle to survive centuries of life on Avernus. These already formidable skills were honed into mastery since her promotion to Vizier, and the regular contact with Avernus’ greatest warriors that came with it. Lucky (+2C, far less likely to die) - Rosalinda has had a consistent stream of good luck in life and death situations, one that has been tested and found not to be a result of latent psychic talent. Work Hard, Party Hard (+1A, -1P, +3D) - While on the job Rosalinda is hardworking and highly professional. When off the job she spends what time she can in some of Avernus' wildest nightclubs. When asked about it she claims she wants to live her life to the fullest and die without the regrets that she has seen in so many others at their death. Dancer (+3D, +1C) - Rosalinda Orlov has always loved dancing in all of its forms, and become very skilled at it over the years. The control over her body that this has left her with has proved to be useful in combat situations. Manipulator (+2I, +1D) - Rosalinda Orlov has developed a talent for manipulating others using her words and actions. Trained by the Bes't (+2C) - ''After reaching her current position Vizier Rosalinda Orlov has been trained by and beside some of the greatest heroes of Avernus, which has developed her combat skills significantly. '''Team Leader (+1A, +2D) - Rosalinda is very good at leading a team and making full use of their talents while avoiding personality clashes. Scholar of Humanity (+1I, +1L, +2D) - Rosalinda has studied human nature in great depth in recent years, which gives her insight into those that she is dealing with. Rosalinda Orlov was born in the formative years of the Imperial Trust, just two years after the Emperors death to a well off Avernite family in The Fens. While she had a passion for dancing from a young age her skills in that field were not enough for her to go professional, so she sought out other fields of work. Eventually she settled on joining the Administratum, where she prospered due to her combination of good organisational skills and intelligence along with good people skills. Eventually Rosalinda Orlov became a rising star in the Department of Architecture, where at the age of a hundred and ten she gained the attention of Prefetus Secondus Edvin Dieuwer, the Department Head. Under his mentor-ship she became a skilled architect as well as as administrator until she was eventually slated to replace him as Department Head after his promotion to Chief Administrator of Avernus. Since then she has continued to run the Avernite Department of Architecture, maintaining its reputation as one of the best run Departments of Avernus. Rosalinda sometimes seems like she has two different personalities, though you know it is rather a talent for compartmentalization. On the job she is a strictly attired, utterly professional woman who seems to live for her job. When off-duty Rosalinda wears scandalous clothing and spends her time dancing and partying at a wide range of Avernus' wildest nightclubs and social scenes, though as she has gained in rank she has less and less time to do this. While this presents a strange dichotomy in her life it is by no means the strangest way of dealing with the stress of living on Avernus that you have seen. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Avernite Characters